Pacarku, Pembantuku Sayang
by Nagisa Yoriko
Summary: "Argggh! Aku males banget mau ngeberesin ini semua," teriak Hiyori. Setelah dipikir-pikir, ia merasa membutuhkan seorang pembantu. Apakah di jaman sulit seperti sekarang, Hiyori mampu mendapatkan pembantu gratis? Humor kedua saya, RnR please?


**A/N:**Serba kedua nih… Shinhiyo kedua, fic vivafest kedua, dan… HUMOR SAYA YANG KEDUA XDD, sebenarnya humor adalah kelemahan saya, tapi entah kenapa saya tertarik membuat fic humor. Mungkin karena akhir2 ini situasi tegang ya? -.-a

**Disclaimer:**Ah… ngga ada yang percaya kalo Bleach itu punya saya *digetok*

**Alasan pair: **Karena tema bulan ini adalah headxsubordinate, maka saya memakai:

Shinji(pemimpin Vizard)xHiyori(anggota Vizard).

Bagaimana? Apakah sah memakai pair ini?

**Warning:**Semi-AU,OOC tingkat menengah sampai tinggi (termasuk authornya jadi OOC), kegajean parah, **bahasa campuran**. Pokoknya sudah saya kasih warning :)

* * *

**Pacarku, Pembantuku Sayang**

Bleach © Tite Kubo

.

.

a ShinHiyo fanfiction for vivariation festival this June

* * *

Mula-mula, mari kita membayangkan sebuah markas, eh… mungkin rumah (?) Vizard yang berbeda dari aslinya. Sebuah rumah modern dengan segala fasilitas super lengkap, ada kolam renang, kolam koi, kolam lele, sampai kandang bebekpun tersedia.

Maklumlah, gaji para Vizard tersebut telah dinaikkan oleh pemerintah (?) sampai dua ratus persennya XD. Tentu saja, itu semua membuat mereka mampu untuk pindah dan membeli markas yang lebih baik dari gudang bobrok yang dulu.

"… _mau dibawa kemana hubungan kita~?"_

Suasana siang hari yang panas, semakin bertambah 'panas' ketika terdengar nyanyian bagai kaset rusak dari seorang pria berambut pirang dengan rambut+gigi rata, ufufufu~ siapa lagi kalo bukan Shinji ? XD

"Ke laut aja mas…" jawab Rose asal-asalan.

Shinji yang semula tiduran santai di sofa lantas beranjak, "Enak aja lu!"

"Abisnya tadi kau tanya, 'mau dibawa kemana' kan? Ya udah, ke laut aja! Sekalian jalan-jalan gitu…"

"APAAA~! LAUT? Hmm… laut berarti pantai. Yeiy! Kapan kita jalan-jalan ke pantai, Rose?" Mashiro ikut nimbrung.

"Tanya aja ke Kensei…"

"Hmm, baiklah! Kensei~!" teriak Mashiro memanggil nama pria itu, lalu pergi.

Shinji menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Bagaimana tidak? Hanya gara-gara ia menyanyi, suasana rumah menjadi tambah bising saja karena ulah Rose yang 'ikut-ikutan' dan Mashiro yang malah berteriak-teriak.

'_Sepertinya__,lebih baik aku tadi tidak menyanyi.' _ begitu pikirnya. Yeh… baru nyadar mas? :P

.

.

Sementara di tempat lain…

**Kamar Hiyori**

"Gyaahhh! Kenapa aku kalah terus ,!" teriak gadis berkuncir dua dari ruangan pribadinya itu. Sudah ke-999 kalinya, Hiyori gagal naik level sebuah _game online_ yang dimainkannya. Dengan penuh rasa bete akhirnya gadis itu merebahkan diri di kasur—meninggalkan komputer yang masih terkoneksi dengan jaringan internet.

Hiyori yang bete semakin bete, setelah menyadari bahwa ternyata kamarnya… wuw! Bukan seperti kapal pecah lagi, melainkan persis kaya kapal dibom =.=

Dalam hati ia heran, _'Kok udah kaya, tapi aku belum punya pembantu pribadi ya?'_

"Argggh! Aku males banget mau ngeberesin ini semua. Humm… mau cari bursa kerja pembantu (?) di internet ah… kali aja ada," gumamnya.

Gadis berkuncir dua itu lalu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Dengan cekatan ia membuka mesin pencari terkenal— Giggle dan Yihaa!

Dengan asal-asalan Hiyori mengetik _keyword _'cari pembantu yang ngga perlu digaji'. Wkekek, itu orang, kayaknya udah _hang_ deh. Plis deh… hare gene geto! Nyari pembantu grentongan eh… gratisan?

Tapi ternyata, tanpa diduga. Mungkin memang jodoh (?) kali, gadis itu menemukan sebuah _link _blog berjudul **"Ssstt… Ini Dia! Tips Punya Pembantu Pribadi Tanpa Keluar Duit!" **dengan mata berapi-api, Hiyori segera membuka _link_ tersebut. Hmm… sepertinya boleh kita tiru tuh… nyari sesuatu yang gratisan XDD di jaman sulit seperti ini.

Beginilah isi blog tersebut…

.

.

source: .comedi

**Ssstt… Ini Dia****! Tips Punya Pembantu Pribadi Tanpa Keluar Duit!**

Anda sibuk? Atau jujur aja deh…. Males 'kan? buat beres-beres rumah atau mengerjakan keperluan anda? Nah! Dulu sayapun ini sangat berguna bagi anda yang pengin irit, ngga punya duit, ataupun sebenarnya punya duit tapi pelit.

Oke, saya akan beritahu tips jitu bagaimana memiliki seorang pembokat tanpa sepeserpun kita memberinya gaji.

Pertama, perhatikanlah sekeliling anda.

Jadilah orang yang peka terhadap lingkungan. Ehm, maksud saya… sadarilah bila ada seseorang yang sepertinya mengagumi anda atau bisa juga disebut menyukai anda.

Kedua, ambil langkah cepat.

Bila orang tersebut tidak kunjung menembak anda, maka andalah yang harus menembak dia. Jika ditolak berarti anda tidak dapat melanjutkan langkah selanjutnya. Namun, apabila diterima, berbahagialah… karena anda dapat melanjutkan langkah ketiga.

Ketiga, mulailah beraksi.

Sebelumnya, saya mengucapkan selamat karena kini anda telah memiliki seorang pacar eh… pembantu. Mulai saat ini, anda sudah dapat menggunakan jasanya (?) untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan-pekerjaan anda.

Keempat, pandai-pandailah menjaga perasaannya.

Agar ia betah menjadi pacar eh… pembantu anda, jagalah baik-baik perasaannya supaya hatinya tetap gembira. Sesekali perlu diberi rayuan gombal, jika ia mulai mengeluh atau seolah-olah menolak pekerjaan yang anda perintahkan.

Nah, demikianlah tips jitu dari saya. Semoga berguna bagi anda. Ah tidak! Pasti berguna karena anda tidak perlu repot memesan taksi jika perlu dijemput, tinggal menghubungi pacar eh… pembantu. Maka, ia akan datang dan anda tidak perlu mengeluarkan uang XD.

.

.

Hiyori tersenyum bahagia setelah membaca artikel sinting tersebut, "Yeiy! Aku akan ikuti tips ini. Fiuh~ untunglah… aku menemukan artikel sehebat ini! Jika tidak, pasti aku sudah menghubungi bursa kerja pembantu dan aku akan kehilangan banyak uang untuk menggaji pembantu itu."

Tapi, senyum bahagia pemilik Kubikiri Orochi itu tidak berlangsung lama.

"Lha? Memangnya ada yang suka sama aku ya?"

Hiyori terlihat berpikir keras, ia mencoba berusaha untuk peka terhadap lingkungan yang saat ini kian rusak parah. Oalah… ngelantur, maksudnya mencoba untuk jeli terhadap orang-orang di sekitarnya. Barangkali, ada yang diam-diam suka gitu XD.

"Ahaa! Aku tau!" teriaknya gembira.

**~S****H~**

"… _mau dibawa kemana hubungan kita~?"_

Lagi-lagi, lagu itu terdengar kembali. Sudah beberapa hari ini Shinji selalu menyanyikan lagu itu. Dapat ditebak ditujukan kepada siapa sebenarnya lagu itu.

"Ke pelaminan aja deh…" jawab Kensei menyambung lagu itu, "bosen gue, denger lu nyanyi lagu itu mulu. Kaye kaga ada nyang laen aje." ucap Kensei yang entah sejak kapan bisa logat Betawi.

"Pe-Pelaminan? Apa itu? Apakah sebuah tempat liburan sejenis pantai?" tanya Shinji dengan polosnya.

Kensei yang mendengarnya, mendadak menyesal… mengapa Vizard seperti Shinji yang menjadi pemimpin mereka. Pria berambut putih itu hanya mampu menghela nafas.

"Makan malam sudah siap!" teriak Hacchi dari arah dapur. Yap! Hari ini adalah giliran Hacchi dan Hiyori yang menyiapkan makan malam. Dalam seminggu, para Vizard telah memiliki jadwal piket memasak secara rutin. Hmm… ini mengingatkan kita pada jadwal piket bersih-bersih di sekolah ya? =.=a

Para Vizard yang sedang berkumpul di ruang tengahpun segera menuju meja makan.

'_Sebenarnya aku khawatir dengan masakan Hiyori, tapi karena ia piket bersama Hacchi aku jadi sedikit lega,' _ batin Lisa.

"Menu makan malam kita kali ini adalah bebek panggang, oseng kangkung, dan sambal terasi," ucap Hiyori.

Shinji menautkan alisnya, "Hey, apa bebek itu kau ambil dari kandang bebek kita?"

"Ya, memangnya kenapa? Kita 'kan punya bebek, jadi ambil aja salah satu dari mereka, daripada musti beli… itu boros namanya."

Hacchi mengangguk, "_Hai desu_."

Jika Hacchi tidak membenarkan perkataan Hiyori, sudah tentu Shinji akan mengajak Hiyori bertengkar lagi. Kenapa? Karena hanya Shinji yang begitu peduli dengan bebek-bebek itu, membersihkan kandangnya, memberi makan, bahkan mengajak mereka (para bebek) jalan-jalan.

"_Itadakimasu!"_seru para Vizard itu.

Hiyori memperhatikan Shinji yang mulai menyendok makanannya, iapun senyum-senyum tidak jelas. Ufufu~ ada apa dengan gadis itu ya? XDD

Menyadari ada seseorang yang 'tidak beres', Shinjipun menoleh pada gadis itu.

"_Hage_! Kau ini kenapa? Senyum-senyum seperti itu… pasti menjahiliku ya?"

"Ah… tidak," jawab Hiyori jujur.

Pria berambut lurus itu hanya mampu terheran-heran, _'Ini orang tumben ngga marah aku panggil 'hage', senyum-senyum sendiri pula. Wah… apa dia mulai kongslet ya?' _batin Shinji.

"Wah… enak!" seru Rose tiba-tiba.

Mata Shinjipun membulat ketika merasakan masakan itu, ternyata enak!

"Hiyori, Hacchi! Masakan kalian enak sekali!" ucap Mashiro berbinar-binar.

Lisa mengangguk, "Aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata kau bisa juga memasak, Hiyori."

"Tentu saja… itu semua karena Hiyori ingin jadi istri yang baik kelak," jawab Hacchi.

"Uhukk!" Shinji tersedak setelah mendengar ucapan Hacchi.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Rose.

Kensei yang duduk di sebelah Shinji tertawa, "Hahahaha… kalian seperti tidak tahu Shinji, belakangan ini 'kan sikapnya semakin aneh terutama terhadap—"

"Ouch!" Kensei mengerang ketika Shinji menginjak kakinya.

Hiyori tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat tingkah aneh pria berambut pirang itu, _'Langkah selanjutnya bisa dilaksanakan!'_ batinnya.

**~SH~**

Hari ini rumah sedikit sepi, para Vizard tengah pergi keluar— melakukan aktivitas dan pekerjaannya masing-masing. Tapi, tidak dengan beberapa Vizard yang tetap tinggal di rumah. Mereka adalah, Shinji, Hiyori, dan Mashiro.

"Seumur-umur aku belum pernah melakukan ini. Tapi, inilah saat yang tepat untuk melakukannya. Yosh! Semoga berhasil!" ucap Hiyori lalu melakukan persiapan.

Mashiro yang melihat tingkah aneh Hiyori akhirnya tak sanggup menahan rasa keingintahuannya, "Kamu mau ngapain sih?"

"Sssst! Diam kau Mashiro!"

Hiyori lalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya, mengambil peralatan yang semula telah ia persiapkan. Beberapa saat kemudian…

_Jeng-jeng!_

Mashiro kaget setengah mampus saat ia melihat benda yang dibawa Hiyori, "Hi-Hiyorin, ke-kenapa ka-kamu ba-bawa pi-pi—"

"Halah! Ngomong aja gelagepan gitu. Iya! Ini pistol! Aku mau nembak orang, minggir!"

Tampaknya, orang-orang yang ada di rumah itu… sudah tidak ada yang seratus persen waras.

"Hiyori, mau bunuh orang?" tanya Mashiro sembari menahan _spot_ jantung.

Hiyori yang kesal menghadapi Mashiro, akhirnya menarik tangan gadis itu.

"Ayo! Ikut aku… supaya kau tahu apakah aku ini benar-benar membunuh orang atau tidak!"

.

.

Pria berambut pirang dengan santainya tiduran di sofa— sembari mendengarkan musik lewat _headphone_-nya.

"Hahahaha… sasaran di sini rupanya!" gumam Hiyori lalu bersiap melepaskan pelatuk pistol itu.

"Huwaa! BETULAN MAU BUNUH ORANG DAN ORANG ITU TERNYATA SHINJIII!" teriak Mashiro super panik.

Mendengar teriakan dari gadis berambut hijau itu, Shinji terkejut. Untunglah pria itu tidak mengidap penyakit jantung.

"Buset dah!" ucap Shinji _shock_, sebuah pistol kini tertodong kepadanya, "Hi-Hiyori? Kau kenapa? Kerasukan setan perampok bank ya?"

"Tentu saja tidak, bodoh!" jawab gadis itu.

Mashiro yang melihat adegan tersebut tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa.

Shinji menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Lalu? Kau kenapa?"

Gadis berkuncir dua itu menarik nafas, "Jadilah pemban— eh… pacarku, atau aku akan menembakmu dengan pistol ini!"

_Tralalalala!_

Bagai mendapat durian runtuh, hal yang selama ini sulit untuk Shinji katakan ternyata malah dikatakan lebih dulu oleh yang bersangkutan, ihihiy! ^^v

"Se-Serius kau, Hiyori?" tanya Shinji sembari cengengesan tidak jelas.

"Tentu saja," jawab Hiyori tegas.

"Yeiy! Akhirnya… tentu aku mau, _hage!_"

Shinji lalu joget-joget di atas sofa seperti orang tidak waras. Mashiro yang melihat rangkaian acara penembakan tersebut baru ngeh… ternyata yang dimaksud Hiyori dengan 'nembak orang' itu adalah menyatakan perasaan atau meminta seseorang menjadi kekasih.

'_Lagian pake acara bawa pistol segala sih!'_ pikir gadis berambut hijau tersebut.

"Wah! Ada yang jadian, nanti aku harus katakan pada seisi rumah… terutama Kensei!" teriak Mashiro kegirangan.

Hiyori tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Uh… kasihan sekali Shinji yang akan dijadikan pembantu pribadi oleh gadis _tsundere_ itu.

**~S****H~**

Ada kodok di balik batu, usut punya usut Hiyori benar-benar memperlakukan Shinji sebagai pacar eh… pembantunya. Huff… ia benar-benar mempraktekkan artikel sinting di blog itu.

.

**Hari ke-7**

"Err… Shinji, bisa sekalian kau bersihkan kamarku?" ucap Hiyori yang melihat Shinji sedang bersih-bersih di ruang tamu.

"Baiklah…"

Shinji menurut saja tanpa ada sedikitpun rasa curiga.

.

**Hari ke-12**

Love dan Shinji sedang bertugas menyiapkan makan malam. Hiyori kebetulan ke dapur untuk mengambil air minum.

"Ah… Hiyori, mencari Shinji ya?" ucap Love.

Shinji yang sedang merajang kentangpun menoleh pada kekasihnya itu, "_Konbanwa!"_

"_Konbanwa. _Ah iya Shinji, nanti kau antarkan makanannya ke kamarku ya! Aku sedang tidak ingin makan bersama di meja makan… cepatlah masaknya! Aku sudah lapar!" ucap gadis berjaket merah itu.

.

**Hari ke-20**

"Shinji! Ayo dong! Masa' bawa barang belanjaan aja lama banget…" ucap Hiyori mencak-mencak.

Yup! Kali ini Hiyori sedang berbelanja, bisa ditebak? Shinjilah yang membawakan barang-barang belanjaan itu. Tapi, jangan salah… barang belanjaan itu bukan baju, sayur-sayuran, sepatu, atau barang-barang kebutuhan cewek lainnya. Akan tetapi…

"Sabarlah sedikit Hiyori… kau tahu sendiri 'kan? Barang-barang yang kubawa ini apa? Besi, semen, batu-bata, cat tembok, kayu, genteng, dan SEMUANYA KUBAWA SENDIRI?"

Hiyori menyibakkan rambutnya, "_Hage!_ Apa kau tega menyuruh seorang perempuan yang merupakan pacarmu untuk membawa barang-barang itu semua?"

"Yah… beginilah punya pacar seorang tukang bangunan," gumam Shinji.

"Enak aja! Bukan tukang bangunan, tapi kontraktor!" tandas gadis itu.

Pria berambut pirang itu mencibir, "Ah… itu 'kan sama aja."

.

**Hari ke-27**

Hiyori terjebak hujan saat ia baru saja keluar dari pasar. Yap! Hari ini adalah jadwalnya membeli bahan-bahan makanan.

"Yah hujan…" gumam gadis itu, "telepon dia aja deh."

Hiyori lalu memencet nomor yang sudah amat sangat dihafalnya.

"Halo, _hage_! Jemput aku dong! Hujan nih… kaga bisa pulang, mana bawa bahan makanan pula."

Terdengar suara di seberang sana, "Kau tinggal naik taksi… bukannya di depan pasar banyak taksi berkeliaran?"

Tiba-tiba Hiyori teringat langkah keempat dari artikel sinting itu, "_Sesekali perlu diberi rayuan gombal, jika ia mulai mengeluh atau seolah-olah menolak pekerjaan yang anda perintahkan."_

Gadis itu menghela nafas, jika karena tidak sayang uang ia tidak akan pernah melakukan ini.

"Tapi, aku maunya kamu yang jemput, Shinji. Oke deh… kita nonton layar tancep di akhir pekan ini, gimana? Oke, _dear_?"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Hiyori merasa mual, _'Bisa-bisanya aku bilang si bodoh itu 'dear', hoek…' _batinnya.

"Sip! Tunggu aku sepuluh menit lagi ya, Hiyori-chan~"

Jawaban dari Shinji dengan embel-embel 'chan' di belakang namanya, semakin membuat Hiyori ingin muntah ,

.

**Hari ke-30**

Suatu siang di rumah Vizard…

"SHINJIIIIII!" teriak gadis berkuncir dua dari ruang tamu, Mashiro, Love, dan Hacchi yang sedang berada di dekat Hiyori lantas segera menutup telinga mereka.

"Ngga perlu teriak-teriak kaya gitu bisa 'kan?" ucap Love.

Hiyori hanya mendengus, "Huh! Masa bodoh…"

Pria berambut pirang dengan ogah-ogahan datang dari kamarnya, "Hoahhmm… ada apa kau teriak-teriak begitu! Mengganggu tidurku saja…"

"Belikan aku belanjaan 'biasa', stok habis tuh!" perintah gadis itu.

Shinji menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan kini malah menjadi gatal, "Belanjaan 'biasa' itu maksudmu besi, semen, batu-bata, dan teman-temannya itu?"

"Humm,"

"Buset dah! Yang waktu itu udah habis? Sejak kapan kau jadi kuda lumping, Hiyori? Sampai-sampai makan itu semua?"

_Buukkkk!_

Sebuah bogem mendarat dengan tidak elitnya di wajah Shinji.

"Auuwww!"

Mashiro, Love, dan Hacchi yang melihat tindakan penganiayaan (?) tersebut tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa.

"Pokoknya belikan!" ucap Hiyori mencak-mencak.

Shinji yang semula memegangi wajahnya, kini dengan _cool_-nya kembali seperti seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"OGAHHH!" jawabnya mantap.

"_Hage!_ Pokoknya kau harus mau, kau 'kan pemban- eh… err… pacarku…"

Ups! Hiyori hampir saja keceplosan ,

"_Wait! _Tadi kau bilang apa? Pemban?" tanya Shinji.

Mashiro menjentikkan jarinya, "Aku tau! Hiyori mau bilang perban!"

Love menggeleng, "Bukan… Hiyori itu ngga luka."

"Pemban? Pembantaian?" ucap Hacchi.

"Ahaa! Gue tau!" teriak Shinji dengan aura membunuh yang menakutkan, ia lalu mulai menarik Sakanade dari sarungnya.

Hiyori mulai gemetaran, _'Aduh! Jangan-jangan, si bodoh udah tau nih! Ah… tadi pake acara hampir keceplosan segala sih!'_

"Pemban itu… kau mau bilang pembantu 'kan?"

"Siapa bilang! Tentu saja tidak!" kilah gadis itu.

"Hmmm… ada yang aneh semenjak kita pacaran, kita ngga bener-bener pacaran, dan… KAU SERING MENYURUHKU INI ITU!" teriak Shinji .

Rasanya saat ini Hiyori benar-benar ingin kabur, wkwkwk salahnya sendiri sih! Artikel gila gitu diikutin.

"Err… anu… itu, hehe… begini Shinji—"

"Kaga mau tau! Pokoknya sekarang GANTIAN!"

Hiyori menelan ludah, "Ga-Gantian apaan?"

"BERSIHKAN KANDANG BEBEK ITU SEKARANG JUGA, PEMBANTUKU!" teriak Shinji dengan volume suara super keras.

Mashiro, Hacchi, dan Love mendadak budeg seketika.

"NOOOO!" teriak Hiyori sembari memegang kepalanya yang mendadak pusing.

Hoho… akhirnya, si gadis _tsundere_ kena batunya :P, mulai hari ini ialah yang menjadi pembokat Shinji.

.

.

**Selesai**

**

* * *

**

**Yoriko's Corner: **Sebenarnya saya membuat fic ini sedang dalam keadaan 'tidak humor', yang ada saya malah menangis. Sungguh suatu tantangan tersendiri bagi saya, karena ketika dalam keadaan sedih saya malah menulis fic humor. Hmm… gaje nih T.T, maafkan saya.

.

Terima kasih telah membaca, apalagi mereview =)


End file.
